I Wanna Be Like You
by YGP
Summary: Midoriya talks to his biggest fan! Future. One-shot.


_**Author's Notes:**_ _Thank you for checking out my new story! This is my second My Hero Academia story! Please enjoy!_

_I Wanna Be Like You_

~2~

"All right and…done!" A cheerful Ochako lifted her one-year old up into the air. "See…That wasn't so bad. Dressed and changed just like that!" In response, the young boy grinned and cooed. She placed him inside of his crib and pulled the small blanket over his body. She brushed his soft, brunette hair. Her tender touch caused him to relax. "Good night," she sung cheerfully. Afterwards, she turned and headed toward the door. She flipped the light off. When she looked back, she saw him yawn as he closed his light brown eyes and settled into sleep. The sight made a gentle smile cross her lips. He really was adorable to watch.

Ochako stepped back into the kitchen and glanced into the living room across the way. Inside, a young boy sat on the floor at a small table across from the television. It was no surprise what he was watching. A masked man dressed in a green suit with armor on his chest and black boots stepped into the scene as he carried people on his back. "It's going to be all right! I… AM HERE!" Right away the young boy's eyes lit up like a lightbulb. He couldn't contain his excitement. Even through his closed lips, he managed to contain his squeal.

Ochako couldn't help but smile as she walked over to him. "I know you want to keep watching your favorite hero, but it's time for bed."

"Awe…mom! Just a few more minutes!" Ochako sighed through her smile as she closed her eyes. It couldn't be helped. The young six-year-old turned back toward the television and pumped up his fists. "Deku is the greatest hero in the world!"

Ochako placed her hands on her hips as she smirked. "What about me? I'm a pro hero too, you know?"

The boy rubbed the back of his head as he grinned nervously. "Yeah mom. You're good too."

Ochako dropped her head, disappointed. "Wow…! Thanks…!"

He turned back to the television. "Deku always has a smile on his face and saves the day! When I grow up, I wanna be just like him!"

A smile curved on her lips at the action figure in his hand. The hero Deku really had a hold on him. She grinned and ruffled his dark green hair. "Okay... Come on! It's time to go to bed." He let out a moan. Before he could plead with her, she jumped ahead of him. "And don't forget to brush your teeth!"

Reluctantly, he got up as he had his action figure in hand and headed toward the stairs. "I won't…"

"I'll be up in a second." Ochako watched as he went upstairs. It was uncanny. He really did have the same kind of enthusiasm and admiration for his hero like a certain person she knew. Then, her eyes traveled down, concerned. There was something else on her mind recently...

A few minutes later, she stepped inside of his room. Inside, he let his action figure fly through the air as he lied down. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Teeth?" He opened his mouth wide to show his teeth. "Good!"

The young boy looked curious and excited. "Hey! Do you think I'll ever get to meet him one day?"

She held up the blanket. "I'm sure you will." In response, he grinned. "Now go to bed." Listening, he lied down and she pulled the blanket further up on him. She brushed his bushy hair. "Good night…Izumi."

He closed his eyes and held his action figure close to him. The smile never left his face. "Good night mom…"

Once she made sure both boys were asleep, Ochako went outside on the balcony of her bedroom. As a cool breeze blew by, she breathed out. Now the night had turned quiet. While she was alone, she began to miss her partner more. It had been a few days since she last saw him. She knew that he was busy, but still, it felt a little lonely without him. Her eyes lowered as she wondered when he would return...

In the distance, she could see the city. Apart of her wondered what was happening. Things were different now that she lived in a quieter neighborhood. A few years ago, they decided to move to a two-story house for the safety of their family, but it meant being further away from where they were needed. Still, it was important to keep their children safe. After spending a few minutes outside in the fresh air, she decided to call it a night and head back inside.

All of a sudden, she saw something spring up from below before her eyes. It seemed like there was a bit of green lightning. She grabbed her robe and covered her nightgown, that stopped short of her knees, as she felt the cold wind hit her skin. Feet landed on the edge of the metal railing in front of her. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Hello there."

Ochako lifted her head at the sound of the familiar voice. Instantly, a grin came on her face. She lunged toward the masked man and wrapped her arms around him. "You're back!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Suddenly, he felt himself floating in the air. While her arms were around his waist, she began to float with him. "Ochako!" Nervously, he looked down at her. "If you keep this up, you're going to make us float toward the city."

Ochako giggled. She released her quirk and made them land back on the balcony. Afterwards, they walked inside of the bedroom. Inside, he sighed with his eyes closed, relieved to be home. Ochako grinned. "Welcome home...Izuku."

Izuku sat down on the bed and pulled back his mask. "Thanks! It's good to be back." He smiled toward her. "Once I got near the house, I saw you up here so I decided to surprise you."

Ochako placed her hands behind her back. "I was certainty surprised. I didn't know when you would be back." A concerned look came on her face. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he assured her.

"How did it go?" she asked, curiously.

"We managed to find one of the villains' hideout, but…" His eyes traveled down. "…it seems they already left before we got there," he sounded disappointed.

Ochako placed her hands on his shoulders as she sat behind him. "Don't worry…" She pumped her fist up determined. "I'm sure you'll find it next time!" Her optimism made him smile. She giggled and sat on top of his legs. "I'm really glad you're back home."

Izuku smiled. "Me too." Ochako leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He felt himself pushed back against the bed by the weight of her body. "O-O-Ochako!"

She giggled. "You up for a little more _hero_ work?" she teased.

A blush crossed his cheeks. Before she could make her move, she heard a growl below her. "Uh…?"

It couldn't be help. "Come on." Ochako pulled him up. "I'll run you a nice, hot bath and then you can eat, okay?"

Izuku smiled. Just hearing that made him happy and relaxed. "Sure." A few minutes later, Izuku stepped into the warm water. A smile curved at his lips as every muscle in his body relax. It felt good to be home with his family again. After he was done, he walked into the kitchen. Nearby, he could smell the food calling out to his stomach. He sat down and pulled his chopsticks apart anxious. "Thank you for the food!" Ochako sat across him and smiled as she watched him. He must've been hungry with how quickly he ate. Finally, he lifted his head. "So? How are the boys?"

"They're fine." Ochako grinned. "Little Koichi's has already awaken his quirk!"

A big grin came on Izuku's face. He was surprised to hear it. "Really?! What is it?!"

"He can use gravity too. Maybe he can do more with it than I can."

"That's amazing! I can't wait to see it!" He looked toward the table, thinking with his fingers to his chin. "I should write this down. I could see what he could do and you could help curve his quirk."

She nodded. "Yeah." Then, an uneasy look came on her face. "Izumi on the other hand…" Curious, Izuku lifted his head to her. Her voice sounded concerned. "I confirmed it with the doctor again. He hasn't developed a quirk yet…" Her eyes traveled down. "…and they doubt he ever will."

Izuku's eyes lowered like hers. "I see…"

"He was really disappointed at first, but he's still determined to become a hero." Hearing that had reminded Izuku of himself. "Izumi really looks up to you. He wants to be just like you. Kind of reminds me of someone else I know," she joked.

Izuku snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?!"

Ochako giggled. "The way you looked up to All Might is the same way that Izumi looks up to the hero 'Deku' or should I say you?"

Nervously, Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "Um…yeah…"

"You're lucky… He has pictures of you all over his room, but…" She looked toward the side as she pouted. "…he just sees me as his mom."

He smiled to assure her. "You're still a great hero!"

At least his words sounded more convincing than Izumi's words earlier. "Thanks."

"If you want, you could get more time as a pro hero again."

Ochako shook her head. "I'm all right. I'll help whenever I can."

He became surprised and curious. "You're not upset that you're not out there more?"

"I'm all right. The main reason I wanted to become a pro hero was so I could support my family so they wouldn't have to work as hard." She winked toward him. "Even if I'm not a hero full time, I can still take care of my parents thanks to you."

He scratched his cheek. "It's no problem."

Ochako let out a gentle smile. "Right now, I'm fine because the boys need me. I can be a hero to them and I can guide Koichi so he can get use to his quirk."

Izuku's eyes traveled down as he put his finger to his lips. "But Izumi on the other hand…I knew this was a possibility. Maybe…this doesn't skip a generation," he said to himself.

Curious, she looked at him. "What was that?"

"I…um…?" He breathed in as he closed his eyes. "I think I know why he doesn't have a quirk... It's because of me."

Ochako shook her head. "Don't blame yourself. It could've been any reason."

"No. I know it's me. Twenty percent of the population doesn't have a quirk…" A serious look came in his eyes. "…and I was one of them."

Ochako looked surprised and concerned. "Izuku…"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head as he smiled nervously. "I should probably explain. You see…my quirk wasn't something I was born with. It was something that was… given to me." She stared at him with listening eyes. "I always wanted to tell you, but it never really came up. Only a few people know about this, about my quirk 'One For All'." As Ochako sat across from him, Izuku explained from the beginning how he found out that he was quirkless to how he got his quirk from All Might.

After he was finished, Ochako put her hand to her mouth as she looked queasy. "You really had to eat All Might's hair to get your quirk?!"

Stunned, his eyes narrowed as his body shook. "THAT WAS THE PART OF THE STORY YOU FOCUSED ON?!" he cried out. Once he calmed down, his eyes lowered toward the table. "Now Izumi is in the same situation I was in…"

"I think you should tell him."

When Izuku lifted his head, he saw the serious look on her face. He was surprised. "What?"

Ochako tilted her head as she smiled. "I know you wanted to keep it a secret to protect him, but I think you should tell him. I think he's old enough to understand and not tell anyone who you are. Izumi really looks up to you so if you tell him, it will give him hope about becoming a hero."

Izuku stared forward as he thought about what she said. Apart of him was concerned about telling him this soon. He wanted to protect his family just in case any villains decided to go after them. Still, he thought about her words and what they would mean to Izumi. With his answer in mind, he nodded. "You're right."

Ochako grinned as she put her hands together. "He'll be so excited!" Izuku smiled in return. Maybe this would turn out for the best. Soon after, he let out a yawn. Ochako stood up. "Let's turn in for the night."

"Okay." He placed his dishes in the sink and followed her out of the kitchen. After he got ready for bed, he checked on the boys before returning to his own room. Inside, Izuku stretched to unstiffen his muscles in his arms and back. "Once this is over, I wanna spend more time here. While I like being a hero, it's nice to be at home sometimes too."

Ochako looked hopeful. "Maybe… spend more time with me?"

"Of course!" Izuku still noticed the smile on her face similar to the one from earlier. He cut off the light and lied down on the bed.

Ochako cuddled in beside him. "I'm glad that you made it back okay." Soon she moved over him as she giggled.

He gave her a nervous look. "Be careful. With your quirk, I don't want us to go through the roof like we almost did when we were at our apartment."

She snickered. "Oh come on! That only happened one time..."

The next morning, Izumi walked into the kitchen as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. When he lifted his head, he stopped surprised. "Dad?"

As soon as he called, Izuku turned around in his chair, curious. Then, he let out a smile. "Good morning Izumi."

Izumi sat in the chair beside him as he still had the same stunned look on her face. "You're back?!"

Izuku nodded. "Yup! I made it back last night."

In return, Izumi smiled. He was glad to see his father again. "I'm glad!"

"Did you guys miss me while I was away a few days?" he asked curiously.

"Yup! We did especially mom. I think she gets a little sad when you go away."

Izuku scratched the back of his head. "Sorry…"

Izumi looked up at him curious. "Are you going to stay now?"

Izuku gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but I have to head back out today..." Izumi looked down disappointed. "But I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay?"

"All right…" Then, Izumi looked at him serious as he cupped his hand on the side of his mouth. "…but there's something you should know before you go."

"Huh?" Izuku leaned in closer.

"I think you should spend more time with mom or you might lose her."

Izuku looked curious. "What do you mean?"

Izumi leaned in toward his ear. "A few times, I've heard mom say 'Deku' even in the middle of night after everybody goes to sleep. I heard it a few times like when I went to get water last night. I think she might really like him."

Red came to Izuku's cheeks. He didn't realize Izumi woke up in the middle of the night sometimes. "Uh…I'm-I'm sure she must've said it in her sleep or something! That's all!"

"Good morning!" They heard Ochako walked into the room as she carried Koichi with her.

"Ah! Koichi!" Koichi reached out for him. Then, he began to float out of his mother's arms toward him. Slowly, Ochako followed him to make he didn't fall. As soon as he was inches away from Izuku, the pink glow faded. Worried, Koichi began to fall, but Izuku quickly caught him. Izuku chuckled. "Wow! That's amazing!" In response, Koichi grinned as he put his small fingers into his mouth.

Izumi looked down disappointed. It seemed that his father was prouder of his younger brother than him. As Izuku played with Koichi, he looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed Izumi staring down. Inside, Izuku was worried. He knew how Izumi felt. Ochako smiled toward Izumi to cheer him up. "Make sure you eat before you go!"

Izumi smiled a little and nodded. "I will." Afterwards, Ochako glanced toward Izuku as she smiled and nodded. In response, he nodded back.

After Izumi was settled, Ochako walked with him through the neighborhood as she carried Koichi in a harness. The two walked hand in hand. When she turned her head toward him, she noticed the sad look on his face. "Hey… It's all right you know. It doesn't take a quirk to be a hero." Ochako kneeled down in front of him and poked his chest. "It takes a good heart and to never give up on your dream. All right?"

Izumi smiled. "Right!"

Afterwards, she stood up. Before they started walking again, a mysterious figure landed in front of them. "Hello!" Izumi lifted his head. Once he saw who it was, his eyes widened, stunned as his body froze in place. He was speechless...

Ochako placed her hands behind her back as she smiled toward Izumi. "Don't be rude. Say hello."

"He-he-he-he-he-he-!" Izumi stuttered as he tried to speak. He was too nervous to speak.

Ochako shook her head as she closed eyes. She wanted to laugh, but kept it to herself. He really was too much like a certain someone she knew. She patted his back and snapped him out of his loop. "You wanted to meet your hero, right?"

Izumi turned to her surprised. "But-?"

Deku pointed toward Izumi as his other hand was firm on his hip. "I came to see you!" Izumi couldn't believe it. At first, he looked around to make sure that he was talking to him. "Yes! You young Izumi!"

Izumi blinked surprised. Nearby, he could hear other students that were heading for school whispering amongst themselves, stunned as well. "How do you… know my name?"

He gave a thumbs up. "Your mother wanted me to speak to you."

Surprised, Izumi turned around. "You mom?"

Ochako grinned. "Hmm-hmm…"

Izumi's eyes widened. "All this time, you knew Deku and you didn't tell me?! How?!"

Ochako tilted her head as she put her hand against her cheek. "Let's just say…we know each other pretty well."

Izumi stood stunned before he turned to Deku. "Yes. I know your mom very well. She's a great hero!" He looked over toward her. "Mrs. Midoriya-. I mean… Uravity." His words caused her lips to curve in a proud smile. Then, something else caught his eye. He noticed Koichi try to reach for him. Inside, he wanted to chuckle. It seemed Koichi figured out who he was already. He looked down at Izumi. "We still have a little more time before school starts. Care if I walk you there instead?"

Izumi let in an audible gasp as his eyes lit up. An excited squeal escaped through his closed lips. Deku looked up at Ochako. "If that's okay with your mother that is?"

Before she could answer, she could already see Izumi jumping up and down in anticipation. It couldn't be help. "It's fine as long as Deku gets you to school on time." She smirked toward Deku.

Deku nodded. "I will."

Ochako waved as she walked off. "Have a good day at school!" Izumi smiled and waved as she left. Before she left, she winked at Deku. "See you next time…_Deku_."

Underneath his mask, he blushed. Then, he turned his attention back to Izumi to see the star-struck boy stare intensely at him. A smirk crossed his lips. Was he really like this when he first met All Might? He kneeled down in front of him with his back turned toward him, which Izumi looked surprised. Deku smiled. "Hop on!" Carefully, Izumi climbed on his back. "Hang on tight!" With lightning in his feet, he jumped up into the air. He landed on the nearest building and let Izumi off his back.

Izumi looked at him surprised. "I thought we were going to my school."

He kneeled down toward him. "Your mom wanted me to talk to you about something important first."

Izumi looked surprised. "Huh? Me? But why?"

Deku looked concerned. "You were disappointed because you don't have quirk." Izumi's eyes traveled down, sad. Deku looked curious. "Why is it that you want to be a hero?"

"Um…?" He lifted his head as he smiled a little. "I wanna be a hero because I want to save people with a smile on my face!" Izumi grinned, excited. "You're the greatest hero ever and I wanna be just like you!"

Deku rubbed his nose as he grinned. "Thank you. I'm flattered." It made him more confident to tell him the truth. "I think you're old enough to know now…" Deku put his finger to his lips. "…but you have to keep it a secret."

Izumi looked curious. "A secret?"

Deku nodded. "But you have to promise me okay? It's important and I'm trusting you with this." He held out his pinky finger.

Izumi wondered what he had to say. He curled his pinky with Deku's. Afterwards, their eyes met. "Well Izumi…There's a reason I know who you and your mom are. I…" Deku reached up and pulled his mask off. As soon as he saw his face, Izumi's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe it. "You're…" Realization dawned on him. "Dad!" Izuku smiled in response. Izumi fell back on his hips. "This whole time you…"

Izuku grinned nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…"

"The greatest hero in the world is you and…" Izumi's eyes traveled down. His expression changed to sadness. "…I'm the son of the greatest hero in the world."

Izuku tilted his head as he smiled for comfort. "What is it?"

Izumi looked toward the side. "So you really must be really disappointed..."

Izuku looked surprised. "Why would I be?"

"Because…" As much as he didn't want to say it, he answered him. "…I want to be a hero just like you, but…I don't have a quirk. How can I really be a hero then?"

Izuku sat down in front of him and placed his hands on his knees. "It's all right that you don't have a quirk because you can still become a hero. The truth is… I was the same as you."

Izumi stared at him in disbelief. "But how…?"

"I was just like you when I was your age. I didn't have a quirk either."

"I don't understand…"

Izuku looked down as he thought back. "I was quirkless and I wanted to be a hero more than anything in the world. I wanted to be just like my hero All Might." Izumi looked surprised. "One day, All Might saved me and then he saw me help save my friend. Because of that bravery, he told me about his power 'One For All'. It's a borrowed quirk past down from hero to hero. All Might trained me so that I could learn how to control it. He was the symbol of peace so my goal was to be the same when he retired." He smiled hopeful toward Izumi. "And if you want to be a hero…, I can train you the same way All Might trained me." Izumi's eyes widened as he breathed in. "But you have to be sure you still want this and you have to be willing to work really hard. Then… I can entrust my quirk 'One For All' to you."

Tears began to fill Izumi's eyes. Then, he closed his eyes tight as he nodded. "Yes! I can do it!"

Izuku placed his hand on his shoulder. "Then give it a little more time and we'll see what happens okay? I know as long as you try, you'll become a great hero someday."

Izumi's lunged forward and hugged him. "Thank you…dad!"

Izuku was happy to see him happy. After they parted, he spoke, "This stays between us remember?"

The small boy nodded. "You, me and mom too…" He put his finger to his chin as he lifted his head. "So mom knew this whole time huh?"

Izuku grinned. "She was the one who thought my hero name should be 'Deku'." He looked toward the ground as he smiled gently. "I used to think that was a mean name to put me down, but your mom helped me see that it could be the name of a hero."

Izumi grinned. "What do you think my hero name should be?"

Izuku ruffled his hair. "You'll have plenty of time to think about that. Better come up with a good one." Afterwards, he stood up. "All right… I should get you back to school soon."

Izumi stood up beside him and groaned. "Awe…! Do I have to…?"

Izuku grinned and put back on his mask. "Yes. I told your mom I would take you on time." Izumi sighed with his eyes closed. He much rather go with his dad on adventures. Izuku helped carry Izumi back down to the ground and walked with him toward the school. Before Izumi went inside, he waved toward his masked hero. Izuku waved back and then took off. The smile continued to stay on Izumi's face. He felt closer to his father and looked up to him even more...

Later at recess, Izumi sat on top of a sand hill. He moved his Deku action figure through the air. He wondered what his father was doing now…

"Hey!" Izumi looked over curious to see three boys approach him. He looked a little concerned. Their leader looked up, a little upset. "We heard that you were talking to Deku today. You really know him?"

Izumi looked surprised. He hoped that they wouldn't pick on him because he didn't have a quirk again. He nodded. "Um…? Yeah…"

Their leader in the middle looked suspicious. "And how does a quirkless loser like you know him?"

Izumi pressed his teeth together as he groaned. "I'm not a loser and Deku is my friend!" He held up his toy. "And one day, I'm gonna be just like him!"

The boys brushed him off and walked away. "Yeah right! Whatever."

Izumi pouted, but then looked at his action figure. A smile crossed his lips as his father's words came to mind. _"As long as you try, I know you'll be a great hero someday!"_

Izumi nodded, determined. _"No matter what, I'll become a great hero someday just like you!"_

* * *

_Thank you for reading! _


End file.
